monsterlegendsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wiki Monster Legends:Chat/Logs/05 September 2016
18:16:12 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 18:33:52 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 18:33:59 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 18:34:09 Alejndro10: Oigan 18:34:24 Alejndro10: Saben cuando podran monster week otra vez? 18:39:46 BRAIAN.FINN: hla o/ 18:39:52 BRAIAN.FINN: hola* 18:42:09 Alejndro10: Hola 18:48:03 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 18:48:09 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 18:48:16 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 18:48:34 BRAIAN.FINN: oie timerion 19:12:04 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 19:12:33 Super Varuna: Hola o/ 19:17:20 BRAIAN.FINN: hola 19:18:46 BRAIAN.FINN: SV que te parece el nuevo pet :v 19:18:58 BRAIAN.FINN: ami no me gusto :u 19:19:12 Super Varuna: Ya viste la pagina? 19:19:25 BRAIAN.FINN: se 19:19:48 BRAIAN.FINN: tiene buenas indi y un buen stat de fuerza 19:19:58 Super Varuna: Lo unico que le encontre bueno es su fuerza y su grupal de 45 (yaoming) 19:20:04 BRAIAN.FINN: pero prefiero al otro atum : 19:20:08 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 19:20:37 BRAIAN.FINN: el mejor pet en mi opinion es thetys 19:21:02 BRAIAN.FINN: grupal de 50 individual de 75 7u7 19:21:11 BRAIAN.FINN: y 3575 de fuerza 19:22:00 BRAIAN.FINN: sv tienes a timerion ? 19:22:36 Super Varuna: Si 19:23:00 Super Varuna: Le hice unos ajustes a la pagina de Atum's Pet 19:23:15 BRAIAN.FINN: ahora? 19:23:33 BRAIAN.FINN: yo me compre a timerion ayer :v 19:24:05 BRAIAN.FINN: lo voy a usar para pvp y mapa de aventuras 19:25:01 Super Varuna: Para los bosses? (serio) 19:25:17 BRAIAN.FINN: se 19:25:52 BRAIAN.FINN: ecualizador-recuperaciones (enemigos)-detencion temporal-espacio-tiempo 19:26:02 BRAIAN.FINN: . 19:27:38 BRAIAN.FINN: sv las stats de atum pet son al 100 no ? entonces en la nivelacion va esas ? 19:28:08 Super Varuna: Si, pero utilice la plantilla de nivelacion de legendarios, no se puede cambiar eso :v 19:29:49 BRAIAN.FINN: :u 19:34:21 BRAIAN.FINN: bueno estare afk adios o/ 19:34:25 Super Varuna: o/ 19:34:27 ShakaMR: ;) 19:35:30 ShakaMR: o/ 19:51:13 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 19:52:04 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:52:11 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 19:52:36 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 19:52:42 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:52:49 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 19:55:00 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 19:55:07 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:55:13 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 19:56:17 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 19:57:44 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 19:57:51 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 19:59:53 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:00:00 HumanoidPikachu: flod 20:00:06 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:mainfile 20:00:07 R2-Z73: Se han abierto los archivos de los núcleos: "Core-Nacl44.py", "Core-Nacl40.py" y "CORE-NACL77-WOW64SYS.py" para configurar las opciones del bot. 20:00:31 HumanoidPikachu: Ya. 20:00:59 HumanoidPikachu: @Alejndro10, a la proxima es expulsión, está prohibido entrar y salir constantemente del chat apropositamente. 20:01:04 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 20:01:50 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:02:33 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:02:39 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Alejndro10, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 20:04:07 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:04:14 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 20:06:42 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:08:36 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:08:42 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:12:47 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:13:32 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:13:40 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:17:42 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:18:24 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:18:30 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 20:18:36 HumanoidPikachu: @Super Varuna, estás? 20:22:34 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:23:03 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:23:10 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:23:16 HumanoidPikachu: :v 20:23:20 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:23:26 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:23:33 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:26:00 HumanoidPikachu: Sactage plz >:v 20:26:32 R2-Z73: Spam detectado, duda o sugerencia mandar un mensaje a HumanoidPikachu o a Sactage. 20:26:33 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 20:26:44 HumanoidPikachu: lOL 20:26:46 HumanoidPikachu: Lol * 20:28:34 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:28:41 R2-Z73: Spam detectado, duda o sugerencia mandar un mensaje a HumanoidPikachu o a Sactage. 20:28:45 HumanoidPikachu: k 20:29:48 HumanoidPikachu: !R 20:29:50 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:29:57 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 20:32:25 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 20:32:32 /// Super Varuna ha entrado al chat. /// 20:32:40 HumanoidPikachu: @SV 20:32:44 HumanoidPikachu: >:v 20:33:02 HumanoidPikachu: Bue, no despierta. 20:33:29 Super Varuna: \ :v / 20:34:11 Super Varuna: Ya pika :v 20:39:15 HumanoidPikachu: Ah 20:39:35 HumanoidPikachu: Alejndro10 estaba haciendo flood de entrar y salir 20:39:54 HumanoidPikachu: pero con ayuda de alguien y de la cache del bot ya se pudo solucionar el problema. 20:40:18 HumanoidPikachu: de hecho, salía y entraba constantemente y no respondía mis advertencias. 20:40:48 Super Varuna: Si sigue asi sera baneo (serio) 20:41:20 Super Varuna: Timerion envio 3 veces consecutivas el mensaje de bienvenida por culpa de el :v 20:47:49 HumanoidPikachu: La hermana de Timerion * 20:49:32 Super Varuna: Ya me acostumbre a Timerion :'u 20:49:43 HumanoidPikachu: :'v 20:49:43 Super Varuna: Pero si, la hermana de timerion (yaoming) 20:49:48 HumanoidPikachu: y yo lo extraño. 20:50:13 Super Varuna: No lo puedes arreglar? (serio) 20:55:20 BRAIAN.FINN: todos extrañan a T1M3RI0N 20:55:48 HumanoidPikachu: No. 20:55:57 HumanoidPikachu: Ni tengo acceso a su cuenta 21:00:14 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 21:00:29 HumanoidPikachu: BOWS (c8) 21:00:40 BowserRDML: Bien, ya estoy de vuelta 21:00:54 BRAIAN.FINN: Hi o/ 21:01:03 Super Varuna: Hola Bows, cuanto tiempo o/ 21:05:51 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 21:05:58 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 21:06:37 BowserRDML: wut 21:08:57 Super Varuna: Bows, ya se puede crear huevos y agregaron las elementiums en pc y ademas hay mazmorras con monedas laberinto (d9) 21:09:27 BowserRDML: no puedo jugar ahora :u 21:11:06 Super Varuna: Solo te aviso :v 21:36:20 /// Blitz el Zhiklopudo ha entrado al chat. /// 21:36:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Holis. (c8) 21:36:45 BowserRDML: Hola 21:36:56 BowserRDML: (como te odio emote loco) 21:37:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows! Ya tienes internet de vuelta? O estas usando el internet de tu trabajo o Ciber? (idea) 21:38:09 Super Varuna: Blitz (fiesta) 21:38:18 BowserRDML: si no tuviera inter en mi casa ya no estaria aqui a esta hora 21:38:25 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Pandalf?diff=124832&oldid=119651 Poner un link que manda a la pagina de Pandalf en la trivia de Pandalf... (genius) 21:39:08 Super Varuna: :v 21:39:45 HumanoidPikachu: !mods 21:39:52 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !mods x2 21:39:53 HumanoidPikachu: Shaka otra vez... ._: 21:39:57 HumanoidPikachu: ._. * 21:39:59 BowserRDML: ._. 21:40:02 HumanoidPikachu: desafiando el AFK. 21:40:08 HumanoidPikachu: Cosa que me pone raro. 21:40:09 BowserRDML: dejen el ping 21:40:16 HumanoidPikachu: /mods (? 21:40:19 Super Varuna: :v 21:40:57 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La verdad se me hace raro que un usuario este tanto tiempo AFK, yo para estar como 3 dias seguidos en el chat, cierro a la noche, sin ofender Shaka. (serio) 21:41:10 HumanoidPikachu: le doy !kick ? 21:41:13 HumanoidPikachu: okno 21:41:29 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No si te kickeamos antes (? 21:41:42 HumanoidPikachu: Yo me puedo auto-quiquear (? 21:41:48 HumanoidPikachu: !kick>HumanoidPikachu 21:41:49 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por R2-Z73. /// 21:41:50 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 21:41:57 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 21:42:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: quiquear (notbad) 21:42:08 Super Varuna: :v 21:42:13 HumanoidPikachu: si quiquear (? 21:42:38 Super Varuna: Lo que logra la publicidad http://es.monsterlegends.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Sugerencias/popularpages?sort=pvDiff (notbad) 21:44:04 Super Varuna: Por cierto :v Ya estan los cruces de Turtle, Fire-Lion, Panda y Firanda :v 21:44:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: :v? 21:44:10 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oc 21:45:01 Super Varuna: Un tipo publico un hack en un grupo de ml como hackeo la isla y obtuvo a super dan (._.) 21:45:13 Super Varuna: Subio un video (yaoming) 21:45:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Oc x2 21:56:43 ShakaMR: van a subir post de la cruzas? 21:57:01 HumanoidPikachu: @Users el rango de bot ya fue entregado a R2. 21:58:22 HumanoidPikachu: Algun admin podría cerrar éste hilo? 21:59:52 BowserRDML: voy voy 22:05:24 BowserRDML: ya 22:18:11 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha salido del chat /// 22:21:17 /// BRAIAN.FINN ha entrado al chat. /// 22:21:23 R2-Z73: ¡Hola BRAIAN.FINN, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 22:22:35 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 22:22:52 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 22:22:59 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 22:23:02 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 22:23:08 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 22:28:14 Super Varuna: Ahorita regreso :v 22:28:33 /// Super Varuna ha salido del chat /// 22:31:21 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:32:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:32:08 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:32:20 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Shara está aquí... ¿No se molestó por el kick u': ? 22:32:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:32:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:32:44 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Shaka* 22:32:55 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:33:01 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:33:09 BowserRDML: Hola 22:33:20 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:33:26 BowserRDML: ... lo expulsaron solo por andar ausente? 22:34:02 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:34:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:34:22 Minase Kirishima-Rei: No era normal que estuviera ya 3 días las 24 horas conectad@... 22:34:34 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:34:52 BowserRDML: no si no cierras el chat y solo lo dejas minimizado 22:34:57 ShakaMR: jajaja pero si aqui siguio 22:34:58 BowserRDML: pero bueno mejor no me meto en eso 22:35:19 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Que amargado Bows... 22:35:31 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:35:37 Minase Kirishima-Rei: Y no, no era eso :I 22:35:40 BowserRDML: no es necesario que lo digas a cada momento si piensas eso 22:35:56 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 22:36:02 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 22:36:09 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:36:15 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:36:26 /// BowserRDML ha salido del chat /// 22:36:38 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:36:44 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:36:51 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:36:58 /// BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. /// 22:37:35 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:37:41 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:38:07 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:38:13 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha entrado al chat. /// 22:38:37 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 22:38:48 /// Minase Kirishima-Rei ha salido del chat /// 22:38:55 BowserRDML: Hola 22:39:05 Alejndro10: Oigan saben cuando prodran el monster weed otra vez? 22:39:13 BowserRDML: weed xD 22:39:23 BowserRDML: week* 22:39:36 BowserRDML: Bueno no ando enterado si habra monster week de nuevo 22:39:38 Alejndro10: Bueno eso 22:39:44 BowserRDML: ummm 22:39:45 Alejndro10: :/ 22:39:52 BowserRDML: blitz no sabras nada al respecto? 22:39:53 Alejndro10: yo queria a mommy 250 gemas 22:40:05 BowserRDML: sino lo sabe blitz SV si lo sabra 22:40:44 Alejndro10: Qeu lv eres? 22:40:51 BowserRDML: 71 22:40:57 Alejndro10: yo apenas 33 22:41:09 BowserRDML: lograras avanzar 22:42:27 Alejndro10: Este sabes porque no puedo atkr en guerra de equipo 22:42:33 BowserRDML: pika 22:42:37 Alejndro10: entre cuando ya habia empezado una 22:42:39 BowserRDML: alejandro 22:42:47 BRAIAN.FINN: no se puede 22:42:54 BowserRDML: entraste al equipo cuando estaban en guerra? 22:43:01 BRAIAN.FINN: si ya estaba empezada 22:43:16 BRAIAN.FINN: tendras que esperar a que termine 22:43:26 Alejndro10: Ah ok 22:43:57 Alejndro10: Cual monster de los videosjuegos me recomiendan los L 22:44:03 BowserRDML: blockheart 22:44:08 BowserRDML: y el glitch 22:44:12 BRAIAN.FINN: cuales tienes :v 22:44:35 Alejndro10: Estoy moviendo Super DAn 22:44:38 Alejndro10: Esta mal? 22:44:55 BRAIAN.FINN: nope 22:44:59 BRAIAN.FINN: es bueno 22:45:11 BRAIAN.FINN: depende que otros tengas 22:45:48 Alejndro10: Tengo Vadamgma Pixelion y Cupido 22:45:55 Alejndro10: Solo esos 22:45:59 BRAIAN.FINN: pero tiene un buen stat de fuerza magnetizado y un ataque con 75 de potencia 22:46:03 BRAIAN.FINN: mmm 22:46:09 BRAIAN.FINN: cambialo por vadamagma 22:46:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Braian el pro. (serio) 22:46:25 Alejndro10: Oye Cual es mejor Eggater o mommy 22:46:30 BRAIAN.FINN: Eggeater 22:46:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Eggeater y por mucho :v 22:46:49 Alejndro10: Pero moomy puedo aturdir grupal y poseer 2 turnos 22:46:53 BRAIAN.FINN: grupal de poseido,quemadura y ceguera 22:47:24 Alejndro10: Mommy envenamiento grupal noqueo grupal posesion 2 turnos 22:47:31 BRAIAN.FINN: pero eggeater puede poseer a todo el otro equipo osea que se hacen daño 22:47:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale, para que aturdir grupal si es mejor poseer grupalmente? (serio) 22:47:41 BRAIAN.FINN: a menos q tengan inmune 22:47:43 Alejndro10: Tienes razon 22:47:53 Alejndro10: pero mommy tiene mucha velocidad y vida 22:48:16 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La posesion de 2 turnos no es tanto teniendo en cuenta de que aun los otros dos monstruos enemigos pueden atacar y, hasta en el peor de los casos, matar tus monstruos 22:48:23 Alejndro10: Por eso pregunto si el momster weed saldra otra vez porque me perdi las oferta 22:48:28 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Los stats no son todo. (serio) 22:48:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno, eso de los stats no cuentan para Worker Hulk y Lager (yaoming) 22:49:00 Alejndro10: jeje poca velocidad 22:49:06 BRAIAN.FINN: incluso si tienen a alguien que remueva efectos negativos le quitan el poseido de 2 turnos 22:49:22 Alejndro10: pero estaban 250 mommy y 276 eggater 22:49:29 BRAIAN.FINN: en cambio con el poseido grupal nadie hara eso 22:49:50 Alejndro10: Bliz saldra el monster weed otra vez? 22:50:03 BRAIAN.FINN: quisas pero en un rato largo :v 22:50:16 Alejndro10: Que mal 22:51:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale, por lastima no se mucho de las futuras novedades o cambios en el juego, de saberlo te lo habria dicho :/ 22:51:17 BRAIAN.FINN: aun asi seguiran saliendo ofertas de otros monstruos 22:51:30 Alejndro10: :( tengo ganas de llorar 22:51:30 BRAIAN.FINN: se vendran los dias oscuros 22:51:41 BRAIAN.FINN: donde viene master skeel 22:51:52 Alejndro10: Pero no se compara 22:51:56 BRAIAN.FINN: que es muy bueno mejor que mommy 22:52:01 Alejndro10: nooo 22:52:15 Alejndro10: oohh me acaban de dar 5 gemas en ruleta jeje 22:52:21 BRAIAN.FINN: puede poner cuatro efectos a todo el equipo 22:52:39 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: En verdad, Master Skeel es considerado uno de los mejores efectos, para muchos es hasta mejor que Eggeater. 22:52:40 Alejndro10: Estara en oferta? 22:52:45 BRAIAN.FINN: si 22:52:59 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es mas, es considerado el mejor efectos de todo el juego hasta el momento 22:53:03 Alejndro10: tengo 130 gemas 22:53:07 BRAIAN.FINN: incluso uno de los 2 mejores atacantes del juego 22:53:12 BRAIAN.FINN: Barbatos 22:53:20 BRAIAN.FINN: el tambien saldra 22:53:22 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Exacto 22:53:31 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: +10 Braian (serio) 22:53:43 BRAIAN.FINN: tu equipo ya tiene atacantes 22:53:46 Alejndro10: barbatos sirve con uno que lo cure 22:53:59 BRAIAN.FINN: pero aun asi barbatos es barbatos :v 22:54:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Barbatos con que llegue a atacar basta y sobra 22:54:05 Alejndro10: pero tambien saldra? 22:54:06 BRAIAN.FINN: se 22:54:16 BRAIAN.FINN: aparte con general alces 22:54:19 Alejndro10: Precio? calculas 22:54:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El solo con que llegue su turno puede vencer todo el equipo enemigo 22:54:29 BRAIAN.FINN: el podria hacer un buen equipo 22:54:31 BRAIAN.FINN: 225 22:54:34 BRAIAN.FINN: gemas 22:54:42 Alejndro10: Encerio tengp 130 gemas 22:54:48 Alejndro10: cuando llega esa oferta? 22:54:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 225 en ofertas "normales, 276 en ofertas diarias 22:54:56 BRAIAN.FINN: quisas llegues :v 22:55:15 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 22:55:24 BRAIAN.FINN: pero a tu equipo le faltaria un support :v 22:55:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Es mas Ale, cuando tengas muchas gemas, te recomendaria ver la tienda de ofertas diarias, se ve mucho Master Skeel, Barbatos y VoltaiK por alli 22:55:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nah, le falta un mejor efectos :v 22:55:45 Alejndro10: eso digo yo 22:55:47 BRAIAN.FINN: si tambien :v 22:55:53 Alejndro10: orita tengo a pixelion 22:56:00 Alejndro10: pero no me convence 22:56:29 Alejndro10: que opinan de LOTA Gen.. atum y Superdan 22:56:40 BRAIAN.FINN: es bueno 22:56:53 BRAIAN.FINN: pero si llegas a master compralo 22:57:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pixelion, pues para empezar es muy bueno, yo antes de comprar un Barbatos o un Master Skeel, compraria un Cavenfish o una Caillech 22:57:02 Alejndro10: Mejor esperare a barbatos 22:57:19 Alejndro10: canvefish tambien saldra? 22:57:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya que no servira mucho Barbatos si el enemigo ataca antes y llega a derrotar a este 22:57:36 BRAIAN.FINN: en los dias oscuros no. 22:57:47 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pues en oferta futura no, pero en las ofertas diarias suele salir mucho 22:57:49 BRAIAN.FINN: Pero podria salir en la Semana Loca 22:58:05 BRAIAN.FINN: al menos eso me dijo sv 22:58:30 Alejndro10: Ah en Adroid hay oferta todos los dias? 22:58:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sep 22:58:40 Alejndro10: ahhh 22:58:43 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 22:58:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Salio antes en Android que en PC si no me equivoco .v 22:59:24 BRAIAN.FINN: se fue :v 22:59:33 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ¬¬ 22:59:42 BRAIAN.FINN: le iba a decir los monster q iban a salir 23:09:18 BRAIAN.FINN: blitz 23:09:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bows, sabes como raios hacer que el Marcianito no salga en la actividad? xd 23:09:55 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (No sacare al Marcianito de mi firma. ¬¬) 23:10:36 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Mande 23:10:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: k wen lag 23:10:48 BowserRDML: no lo se 23:11:21 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:11:44 Alejndro10: Hola otra vez 23:11:48 BowserRDML: Hola 23:11:56 BRAIAN.FINN: o/ 23:12:03 BRAIAN.FINN: ale 23:12:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: jandro 23:12:15 Alejndro10: Jejeje 23:12:24 Alejndro10: Bliz que level eres 23:12:31 BRAIAN.FINN: https://gyazo.com/8da28e30b76c53cece5ed64e48922dbf hay tienes una foto de los monstruos que saldran 23:12:49 Alejndro10: Veamos 23:12:53 Alejndro10: A ya los vi creo 23:13:00 Alejndro10: salen en wiki monster 23:13:02 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Blitz* ):v 23:13:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y no recuerdo, 60 y pico si no me equivoco 23:13:34 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Braian, +5 23:13:50 BRAIAN.FINN: emm ok :u 23:14:16 Alejndro10: Cual es el mejor general de tods 23:14:23 BRAIAN.FINN: alejandro considerando tu equipo yo armaria 23:14:35 BRAIAN.FINN: tethys es muy buena 23:14:35 Alejndro10: solo tengo a 3 23:14:40 Alejndro10: pero no me gusta 23:14:46 Alejndro10: prefiero a lota 23:15:04 BRAIAN.FINN: tiene una skill que para a todos los enemigos 23:15:19 Alejndro10: Mommy saldra{ 23:15:22 BRAIAN.FINN: quita el 100% de la energia 23:15:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: G.Thetys como soporte/efectos-G. Darmith/Holter como atacante-G.Atum como versatil-G. Uria como generador de oro (serio) 23:15:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y G.Alces como soporte 23:15:53 BRAIAN.FINN: uria como generador de oro xDxdxD 23:15:54 Alejndro10: Pensaba darmth atk tethys supor y atum efectos 23:16:09 BRAIAN.FINN: atum efectos :v 23:16:12 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Thetys puede ser soporte y efectos 23:16:20 Alejndro10: Caundo salen los dias oscuros 23:16:25 BRAIAN.FINN: atum sirve para atacar y defender 23:16:39 BRAIAN.FINN: supongo que en estas semanas 23:16:47 Alejndro10: Quueee 23:16:50 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:16:54 Alejndro10: Para pc y adroid 23:17:11 BRAIAN.FINN: mientras mas tiempo mejor asi consigues gemas 23:17:15 Alejndro10: eso digo 23:17:30 Alejndro10: las ofertas estaran es 250 por alli 23:17:36 BRAIAN.FINN: ño 23:17:53 BRAIAN.FINN: las de los dias oscuros estaran 225 23:18:00 Alejndro10: Todos 23:18:07 BRAIAN.FINN: se 23:18:13 Alejndro10: No me dara tiempo 23:18:33 BRAIAN.FINN: pero comprar a un monstruo individual osea a uno solo 225 23:18:44 Alejndro10: soy level 33 y estoy en el mapa voy por la parte 100 del mapa de aventuras 23:18:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Los Epicos supongo que estaran a 125... :v 23:19:02 Alejndro10: no me interesan 23:19:13 Alejndro10: solo busco un efec o atk 23:19:17 BRAIAN.FINN: si te dara si ves videos y haces la mazmorra de monstruo que sacas hasta 5 gemas 23:19:19 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Algunos epicos son hasta mejores que algunos legendarios 23:19:24 BRAIAN.FINN: se 23:19:31 Alejndro10: Ejemplo? 23:19:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bueno. 23:19:54 Alejndro10: ya tengo 135 gemas 23:20:00 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El ejemplo clasico, cualquier epico y Worker Hulk. :v 23:20:06 BRAIAN.FINN: Worker hulk que es malo por un epico cualkiera :v 23:20:17 BRAIAN.FINN: rosanha buena atacante 23:20:27 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Wisteria es como un Master Skeel junior 23:20:30 Alejndro10: pero con 3 runas de Nivel X De daño serio lo peor si lo dejan atacar 23:20:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Coldberus puede congelar y demas efectos utiles 23:20:45 Alejndro10: yo lo tengo 23:20:47 Alejndro10: jajaja 23:20:49 BRAIAN.FINN: hasta que atace worker :v 23:20:52 Alejndro10: esta en mi equipo 23:21:00 BRAIAN.FINN: lo mata un firesaur :v 23:21:07 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pfff, con noquear a Worker, puedes atacar 50 veces hasta que se recupere :v 23:21:16 Alejndro10: jaajaj 23:21:17 /// Nahuel Borda ha entrado al chat. /// 23:21:24 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Nahuel Borda, bienvenido al chat de Monster Legends Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 23:21:26 BRAIAN.FINN: o/ 23:21:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Otro caso puede ser The Ringer y Seraphim 23:21:37 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ¡Nahuel! (d9) (fiesta) 23:21:48 Nahuel Borda: (d9) 23:21:49 BRAIAN.FINN: dragonian Beast es bueno tambien :v 23:21:59 Alejndro10: oigan me pueden decir un truco para conseguir moneditas para videojuegos 23:22:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sinceramente Dragonian es algo malo cuando tienes a Rock Druid 23:22:24 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Emmm 23:22:28 BRAIAN.FINN: para empezar es god :v 23:22:43 Alejndro10: El mejor E es Horus 23:22:54 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: (yaoming) 23:23:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: God Druid? :v 23:23:13 Nahuel Borda: (lol) 23:23:25 BRAIAN.FINN: :u 23:23:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y no, Horus entre la lista de epicos mas utiles, esta como en el medio. (serio) 23:23:48 Alejndro10: Que divertido es ver como los enemigos se atacan ellos mismos 23:24:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No hay nada mas vello. T_T 23:24:09 Alejndro10: jejej 23:24:32 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero es en Showdown, gracias a Rayo confuso venci a 3 pokes ;-; 23:24:45 Alejndro10: Espero que los dias oscuros salgan en 20 dias cuando se terminen los videosjuegos 23:24:57 Alejndro10: Juegas pokemon 23:24:59 Alejndro10: ? 23:25:10 BRAIAN.FINN: Alejandro respecto a tu equipo usaria Super dan-LOTA-master skeel si lo compras 23:25:19 Nahuel Borda: Blitz me enteré que le ganaste a Suza. :v / 23:25:23 Alejndro10: Tu dices 23:25:28 BRAIAN.FINN: sep 23:25:35 Alejndro10: Que opinas 23:25:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ahora solo en Showdown, desde que casi obtengo la 4 medalla, pero por el emulador kk me hizo regresar a la primera, deje de jugar el Heartgold por un tiempo (derp) 23:25:48 Alejndro10: Barbatos Mommy y General Alces 23:25:53 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, si :'v / 23:26:23 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale, ese equipo necesita un monstruo que pare al enemigo grupalmente 23:26:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O tecnicamente seria dejar vendido a Barbatos (serio) 23:26:50 BRAIAN.FINN: pero 23:27:01 Alejndro10: Barbatos Hara mucho daño y lo curo con alces 23:27:14 BRAIAN.FINN: le iba a decir que cuando pueda compre a tethys :v 23:27:15 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repito, con que Barbatos ataque, no hace falta que lo cures. :v 23:27:23 Alejndro10: Mientras uno de ellos estara poseido 2 turnos 23:27:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ya con el la mayoria de veces debilitas y dejas quemado al enemigo, poco a poco morira 23:27:37 Alejndro10: pero barbatos se quita vida el mismo 23:27:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y? 23:27:53 BRAIAN.FINN: barbatos mata antes que el muera . 23:27:56 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:27:58 Alejndro10: Que si el enemigo ataca lo sopla nada mas 23:27:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: La función es que haga mucho daño, no que sobrevida muchos golpess (serio) 23:28:23 BRAIAN.FINN: exacto :v 23:28:26 Alejndro10: pero si hace daño y no muere para que siga haciendo mas 23:29:01 Alejndro10: Oh Barbatos Atum yy Alces 23:29:04 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repito por tercera vez, con que Barbatos ataque basta y sobra, no es necesario que haga mas daño, con dejar quemado al equipo enemigo y sacarle buena porción de vida, Barbatos hizo su función en la batalla. ):v 23:29:19 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 23:29:34 Alejndro10: Pero los support atacan primero y si quitan efectos negativos 23:29:40 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm) 23:29:43 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm2) 23:29:44 BRAIAN.FINN: x2 23:29:45 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:29:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: O si no quieres que se saque vida, usa a LOTA con Barbatos y Atum, Lota hace Agua bendita, Barbatos su grupal que no se saca vida y Atum para al enemigo. 23:29:52 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm2) x 666 23:29:53 BRAIAN.FINN: ba 23:30:13 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Si el soporte ataca primero, de que servira si Barbatos al atacar matara a los enemigos? (genius) 23:30:30 Alejndro10: Pero el ataque de 90 potencia se quita el 30% lo que es un golpe critico el mismo 23:30:36 BRAIAN.FINN: ._. 23:30:45 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale. 23:30:53 Alejndro10: ? 23:30:54 BRAIAN.FINN: antes que se mate mataria a todos con su daño 23:31:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sabes la diferencia entre su grupal de 35, el cual yo nombre con la estrategia que dije, y el ataque que tu dijiste? (serio) 23:31:04 BRAIAN.FINN: no importa si muere 23:31:14 BRAIAN.FINN: el es un kamikaze :v 23:31:25 Alejndro10: Pero al cual hay que atacar 23:31:35 HumanoidPikachu: :V ... 23:31:38 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale. 23:31:39 Alejndro10: Al atkante al support o al efectos? 23:31:40 BRAIAN.FINN: :`vvvv 23:31:42 HumanoidPikachu: le doy kick? 23:31:44 HumanoidPikachu: (? 23:31:48 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Sabes que raios es un ataque grupal? .-. 23:31:49 BRAIAN.FINN: ajajajja :v 23:31:53 Alejndro10: Seee 23:32:03 Alejndro10: Un ataque a tods lo enemigos 23:32:21 Alejndro10: pero con un ataque no mataras a los 3 Verdad? 23:32:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Entonces para que preguntas a quien hay que darle el golpe si quieras o no con ese ataque dañara a todos los enemigos? ):v 23:32:35 Alejndro10: Pero yo digo 23:32:35 BRAIAN.FINN: con +100 daño 23:32:39 Alejndro10: Que el ataque 23:32:40 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: No, pero le dejara quemadura, y con eso es casi seguro que ganaras. 23:32:47 BRAIAN.FINN: y runas de fuerza 23:32:56 BRAIAN.FINN: y la quemadura es un gg 23:33:04 Alejndro10: De potencia de 90 No es Grupal Verdad? 23:33:12 Alejndro10: ¡????????' 23:33:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: 1/3. 23:33:35 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale, primero parece ignorar nuestros consejos, y ahora rompes reglas? :'v 23:33:42 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 23:33:55 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:34:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Repetir un mismo caracter mas de 5 veces es considerado Flood, y precisamente una de las reglas dice que no esta permitido el Flood. (serio) 23:34:35 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:34:41 BRAIAN.FINN: ;-; 23:34:42 BRAIAN.FINN: se 23:34:46 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pero eso ya es con su individual. 23:34:50 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Y no cambies de tema ):v 23:34:52 BRAIAN.FINN: sip 23:34:52 HumanoidPikachu: Ale 1/3 Flood :v 23:34:57 HumanoidPikachu: Ah 23:35:01 HumanoidPikachu: ya le diste Adeveh 23:35:05 BRAIAN.FINN: Pero Ale 23:35:09 Alejndro10: Pero cual es ese Atke? 23:35:14 BRAIAN.FINN: yo compraria a master 23:35:17 BRAIAN.FINN: el de 90 23:35:20 BRAIAN.FINN: Se llama 23:35:28 BRAIAN.FINN: Maestro del dolor 23:35:37 HumanoidPikachu: No puedes leer los artículos? :v 23:35:44 Alejndro10: Espera 23:35:49 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Pika, +10 23:35:49 HumanoidPikachu: Enlace hacia la página de Barbatos 23:36:08 Alejndro10: Bliz tu equipo cual es y cual es la estrategia 23:36:22 BRAIAN.FINN: de echo no costaba nada responderle :v 23:36:26 HumanoidPikachu: pa' k keres saber eso jaja salu2 okno 23:36:30 BRAIAN.FINN: :V 23:36:34 HumanoidPikachu: + 23:36:42 Alejndro10: Esta Bien disculpa la pregunta 23:37:03 BRAIAN.FINN: pobre ale :.v 23:37:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Ale, primero, es Blitz ¬¬, y segundo, no juego hace un tiempo, pero creo que mi equipo era Barbatos-Timerion-Sphyrnus, la estrategia no hace falta mencionarla :v 23:37:29 BRAIAN.FINN: :v 23:37:31 HumanoidPikachu: ✝ * 23:37:35 BRAIAN.FINN: Ale 23:37:41 Alejndro10: Si tu lo dices 23:37:49 BRAIAN.FINN: Aun Asi compra a master 23:38:05 BRAIAN.FINN: total Dan es bueno 23:38:15 Alejndro10: Esat bien 23:38:17 BRAIAN.FINN: pero creo que Darmith es mejor :v 23:38:27 Alejndro10: Darmith mejor que dan 23:38:44 Alejndro10: ?' 23:39:12 BRAIAN.FINN: si en mi opinion,ya que 23:39:27 Alejndro10: Es dudable 23:39:34 HumanoidPikachu: Y por que no lees los artículos? x2 23:39:38 Alejndro10: Ya que dan tienes grupales que pueden quemar 23:39:43 HumanoidPikachu: :v 23:39:59 Nahuel Borda: baia baia tenemos un malote aki xdxDD 23:40:01 HumanoidPikachu: @Blitz, puedo expulsarme? (derp) 23:40:07 HumanoidPikachu: no aguanto esto 23:40:21 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Tu sabes mi respuesta. (serio) 23:40:23 BRAIAN.FINN: Puede darse daño doble,tiene un buen grupal (45) un stat bueno grupal de 30 con quemadura y una buena individual de 55 :) 23:40:26 Alejndro10: Bueno veo que 23:40:28 HumanoidPikachu: (serio) 23:40:29 HumanoidPikachu: Hm 23:40:30 Alejndro10: Caho 23:40:32 Alejndro10: Chao 23:40:34 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 23:40:40 HumanoidPikachu: Bue, ya no :V 23:40:41 BRAIAN.FINN: ademas ignora el 50% del daño 23:40:44 HumanoidPikachu: y zi 23:40:48 HumanoidPikachu: !kick>Yo 23:40:56 Nahuel Borda: Que onda Pika. ._. 23:41:05 HumanoidPikachu: k 23:41:07 HumanoidPikachu: no anda? 23:41:14 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !self-patada 23:41:22 BowserRDML: wut 23:41:24 Nahuel Borda: Hay que ser amable en la vida, no seas tan directo. >:c 23:42:25 Nahuel Borda: Oye Blitz, ¿cómo se sintió ganarle a Suza? 7u7 23:42:25 /// Alejndro10 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:42:33 Nahuel Borda: Hi Ale. o/ 23:42:38 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 23:42:56 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 23:43:02 R2-Z73: He refrescado mi código base, perdón por el mensaje random. registros del chat actualizados. 23:43:20 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Nahuel, pues le gane antes con pura suerte (derp) 23:43:26 HumanoidPikachu: !kick>Yo 23:43:27 /// HumanoidPikachu ha sido expulsado por R2-Z73. /// 23:43:27 /// HumanoidPikachu ha salido del chat /// 23:43:35 /// HumanoidPikachu ha entrado al chat. /// 23:43:41 HumanoidPikachu: \ :v / 23:43:58 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: io quiero eso 23:44:01 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !kick>Yo 23:44:05 Nahuel Borda: All the other kids with the pumped up kicks xdxD 23:44:11 HumanoidPikachu: Esto servirá para que tire la bronca para otro lado 23:44:11 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ... 23:44:18 HumanoidPikachu: (derp) 23:44:26 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !kick>Blitz el Zhiklopudo 23:44:26 HumanoidPikachu: R2 se está acostumbrando a mi PC 23:44:37 HumanoidPikachu: y no sé si ponerle los comandos randoms (serio) 23:44:49 BRAIAN.FINN: Alejandro 23:45:04 Alejndro10: ? 23:45:25 Nahuel Borda: !Comando>Base_de_Datos>Terminator>Eliminador_de_Virus>Hackear_NASA>Importar. (serio) 23:45:51 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: !ban>Blitz el Zhiklopudo>1>Prueba 23:45:54 HumanoidPikachu: Nahuel 23:46:00 Nahuel Borda: tu bat no sirbe pica xdxd 23:46:01 BRAIAN.FINN: yo en tu equipo usaria Super dan-LOTA(cambialo por thetys en un futuro) y master si puedes comprarlo 23:46:04 HumanoidPikachu: !access-pyhton:write: 23:46:06 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: Bot, no me ignores (okay) 23:46:13 HumanoidPikachu: import nasa self.nasa.entry() 23:46:29 Alejndro10: Vale lo tomare en cuenta 23:46:34 HumanoidPikachu: !access-python-save-project-localfolder. 23:46:34 /// Alejndro10 ha salido del chat /// 23:48:06 Nahuel Borda: Trump pasó a Hillary en la encuesta. (._.) 23:48:11 Nahuel Borda: D8 23:48:30 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: ... 23:48:32 HumanoidPikachu: 8D 23:48:33 HumanoidPikachu: (? 23:49:03 Blitz el Zhiklopudo: El Pato Donald Trump usa mas hacks que Tobi y Suza juntos ):v 23:53:27 HumanoidPikachu: PDT? 23:53:34 HumanoidPikachu: o DT? Category:Chat_logs/2016